Moonset
by Jake Castaway
Summary: Harsh weather has fallen upon the Tribe of Rushing Water. Seeking refuge with the Clans in the south, will the Tribe get accepted into the forest?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own Warriors.**

…

Prologue

It was a quiet night in the forest. No prey stirred in the depths of the woods, not even a single mouse. Everybody and everything was asleep.

The ThunderClan camp was as silent as a tomb. It was the middle of the night. The Snakerocks were deserted. No owl was in the branches of the massive tree next to the Snakerocks. No, nothing. There weren't even any monsters on the Thunderpath.

Far north, however, a shape padded down the side of the Thunderpath. A barn stood to the side of the road. Inside the barn, a plump black cat peered at the shape. Then, out of the shadows, it seemed, more shapes materialized.

Cats.

There was about fifty of them. The black plump cat, whose name was Ravenpaw, stared in curiosity.

The shape that led all the cats down the side of the road was an old grizzled tom cat. He had a scraggly excuse for a pelt and had patches of fur missing from his ears.

"Stoneteller, how far is the ThunderClan camp?" A young kitten that padded alongside the old tom asked. The old tom sighed. "It is still some distance away, Eagle's Talon."

Eagle's Talon groaned. "But we've been walking for a moon already!" "We only started the journey yesterday, Eagle's Talon", a slightly older cat reminded.

"Yesterday, a moon ago, it doesn't matter as long as we reach their camp." The old tom Stoneteller said patiently. The cats continued down the side of the road. The moon started to set and Ravenpaw yawned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

It was a bright (and windy) day in the WindClan camp. The sun shone down in the dip in the ground, the cause of so many cats basking in the sun.

It was a peaceful day. The morning patrol had returned with lots of rabbits, pikas and hares, more than enough, actually, to feed the Clan.

"Great StarClan!" Willowpelt, the eldest cat in the Clan, exclaimed when the morning patrol had come in. "There's two pieces of prey per cat!"

As everybody gobbled up the fresh-kill around the camp, Birchtail and Beechpaw beamed proudly. They were the two youngest cats who had come along for the morning patrol (along with three adult cats, Oakflight, Treeleap and Ashface).

There was an unusual happening on the moors. There was a great wave of prey that had come scurrying from the direction of the Thunderpath. The cats had stood their ground and killed as much as they could. Then, because there was too much, they left behind Birchtail and Beechpaw to guard the remaining fresh-kill.

"You know, there has never been this much food around here." Barkjaw, the second oldest cat in the camp, said, coming up from behind. Beechpaw jumped in surprise. "You scared the wits out of me, Barkjaw! Stop doing that!" Birchtail laughed.

…

Meanwhile, in the forest it was not so good. The prey level had gone down in the last moon. There was hardly enough to go around with that three cats had to share over a piece of fresh-kill.

Mosspaw was disappointed. He hadn't caught anything in the morning patrol, but he had just become an apprentice one moon ago so he was still inexperienced. Mosspaw glanced to see if Cloudpaw had finished her share of the squirrel they were having. Cloudpaw was savouring every bite. "Hey, there are still some hungry cats here!" Leafpaw complained. "Wait, I'm enjoying this!" Cloudpaw meowed back. He resumed chewing slowly.

Mosspaw sighed. This was torture! She looked wistfully to the fresh-kill spot—at least, the spot where the fresh-kill had been this morning.

Her stomach rumbled. She was so hungry.

…

At the RiverClan camp, the prey catch was average. Each cat had a fish for himself and herself.

Yellowpaw had just finished a fish. Yellowpaw was the newest apprentice in the camp, and he had broken his paw while trying to climb up a Twolegplace fence. Now he was resting in the medicine cat's den, with his paw resting on a poultice. Yellowpaw's brother, Bluepaw, came in.

"How's your paw, Yellowpaw?" Bluepaw asked, staring at the broken paw. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt when I don't move it." Yellowpaw replied. "Heal quick, okay, so that we can hunt together!" Bluepaw said.

Yellowpaw was a white cat with yellow-orange paws. Bluepaw was the same, except he had a light tinge of blue.

"Do NOT try to climb the Twolegplace fence, Bluepaw." Yellowpaw warned. "Aw, why not?" Bluepaw asked, cocking his head to one side. "Wanna be like me? Want to be the Brokenpaw Brothers?"

Bluepaw shook his head and sped out.

…

In the ShadowClan camp, the cats had not eaten prey at all. There wasn't even any crowfood lying around. The clan leader, Tigerstar, was in a foul mood. He was lashing out at anycat he saw with unsheathed claws. Even his deputy, Crookedtail, didn't escape the wrath of the hungry Tigerstar. He had gone to the medicine cat, Raincloud, for medicating. (even Raincloud herself had gotten hit by Tigerstar) The only cats that hadn't gotten hit by Tigerstar were the kits, elders and pregnant queens.

"Where did all the prey go?!" Tigerstar yowled. "As if we eat fresh-kill. We eat crowfood." Snowpelt muttered. "What was that!?" Tigerstar screeched.

Snowpelt hid behind a bush.

…

**Well, how was it? Review!**


End file.
